The Five Scarves - Scarves Rivals Part 1
by RaceProUK
Summary: (Book 2 of 3, Part 1 of 5) A new rival surfaces for Hanna Skarlett, the #1 seed in the monthly Red Scarves Exhibition Tournament. At first, Hanna is dismissive of the scrawny draconic upstart, but within her seemingly frail lavender frame, Sash Lilac has abilities above and beyond anything Hanna has ever encountered before…
1. Chapter 1

[4 years before the Brevon Incident]

Early morning, and deep within Red Scarves HQ, an olive-furred lynx in a teal skater dress sprints through the barracks as fast as she can. Barely able to contain her excitement, she overruns her destination. Sprinting back, she slides to a halt in front of the door, on which she knocks rapidly and continuously.

The vixen in the room stirs from her sleep. _Whu… Who's that…_ She checks the time. _What the… Why is Maria waking me up this early? Guess I better see what she wants…_ The vixen slides out of bed and stretches, yawning deeply. After checking her nightgown is straight, she heads to the door and opens it.

"Morning Hanna!" Maria chimes brightly, wearing her cheesiest grin.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Hanna yawns. "I was having a wonderful dream too."

"I have exciting news!" Maria replies, bounding into the room and onto the bed.

"Why yes you _can_ come in," Hanna sighs, closing the door. "So, what's this news that means you have to wake me an hour and a half ahead of my alarm clock?"

"There's a new Scarf starting today!" Maria answers, bouncing gently on the end of the bed.

"We get new Scarves all the time," Hanna replies. "And stop bouncing and sit down: I don't want you breaking anything."

Maria stops bouncing and sits as requested. "There's something special about this one though," she explains. "Something I bet you can't guess."

"Can you just tell me so I can go back to bed?" Hanna asks impatiently.

"Aw, you're being such a meanie!" Maria pouts comically. "But I like you, so I'll tell you anyway. The new Scarf… is a _dragon!_ "

Hanna blinks in surprise. "A what?"

"A dragon!" Maria chimes.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

"Well, that certainly _is_ different," Hanna comments. "We don't get many dragons. Thinking about it, the only one I've ever met is the one who recruited me." Hanna pauses a moment. "It'll be interesting to see how this new dragon gets on. I wonder when I'll meet him in a tournament: it'll be cool to defeat a dragon."

"Her."

"Hm?"

"The dragon's a girl," Maria corrects.

"What's her name?"

"Dunno," Maria shrugs. "All I know is she's a dragon and she's purple."

"An interesting colour," Hanna muses. "Is that everything?" she continues. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"Sure!" Maria agrees. "Think I'll take a nap too," she adds, curling up on the end of the bed.

Hanna makes to object, stopping when Maria starts purring. _Fine, whatever…_ Taking care not to disturb Maria, Hanna slides back into bed. _I have to admit, I'm excited about meeting a dragon. I've heard they're meant to be good fighters, and I can't think of a better way of showing I'm the best than defeating one._

A few minutes later, Hanna falls asleep, smiling at the thought of defeating a dragon in front of the entire guild.


	2. Chapter 2

Eight weeks and three days later, it's once again time for another of the Red Scarves' regular martial arts tournaments. Hanna and Maria meet Rob and Danny outside the main dojo.

"Morning girls," Rob greets. "Excited for the draw?"

"No more than usual," Hanna answers.

"You will be when you hear who the newest combatant is," Danny replies.

"Doesn't matter to me," Hanna responds dismissively. "I'll beat them anyway."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," Rob advises. "If the rumours are true, that is."

"Rumours?" Hanna inquires.

"You remember a dragon joined the guild about two months back?" Danny asks.

"She sure does!" Maria chimes. "I told her as soon as I could when I found out!"

"By waking me up before dawn," Hanna reminds.

"Well, it turns out she's meant to be in this tournament," Rob continues.

"Seriously?" Hanna and Maria chime, the latter with enthusiasm, the former with a trace of nervousness.

"That's what the rumours suggest, anyway," Danny reminds.

"Certainly explains why it's busier than usual," Hanna observes.

A few moments later, there's a commotion at the front of the crowd as Leader Tracy Metharom takes to a makeshift stage. The rise in collective excitement is palpable.

"Good morning Scarves!" Tracy greets, her voice echoing out of a pair of loudspeakers flanking her. "We all know why we're here, so let's not waste any time. All registered combatants please make their way to the front of the crowd. Those not participating, move back: you'll get your chance to see the draw soon enough."

The assembled crowd shuffles as Tracy's instructions are followed. A minute later, Hanna, Rob, Maria, and Danny are at the front with the other entrants.

"Excellent," Tracy remarks. "Now, some of you may have heard the rumours about a special new combatant. Heck, some of you may have even _started_ the rumours! Well, let me put you all straight right now: there's no 'special' new combatant. Every Scarf who enters a tournament does so as an equal. Having said that, there _is_ a new name on the entry sheet. But I won't tell you who it is: I'll leave that as a surprise. Now without further ado, I reveal the draw!"

Tracy unveils a poster-sized draw sheet on a tripod, then leaves the stage. As she does so, the combatants each pick up a copy of the draw sheet each from the front edge, then move to a reserved area to one side to allow the rest of the crowd to see the large sheet on stage.

"My first match is an easy one," Hanna reveals.

"You say that about every match," Rob teases.

"Funny," Hanna replies deadpan. "So, who's the fresh blood then?"

"That would be me," a new voice answers confidently from behind Hanna.

The vixen and her friends turn to face the newcomer. "It's her!" Maria chimes. "It's the dragon!"

"Correct," the dragon confirms.

Hanna takes a moment to study the newcomer, taking in every detail: the short lilac fur, the spiky purple hair with twin ankle-length whip-like ponytails, the stylish and fragile-looking blue boots and gloves, the matching headgear, and the form-fitting black tank top tucked into tight blue shorts doing nothing at all to hide how slender the girl is. "Hanna Skarlett, current champion and top seed," she begins. "And you are?"

"Sash Lilac, the one who will hand your tail to you before you see it coming," the dragon confirms.

"Tough talk for someone who looks like they'll snap at the slightest touch," Hanna retorts, puffing her tail. "You'll regret ever confronting me. Assuming of course you even get the chance."

"And you'll regret confronting _me_ when you wake up in the infirmary," Sash replies defiantly. "Assuming of course you actually wake up."

"Is that a threat?" Hanna growls menacingly, her tail puffed to twice it's normal size. Sensing trouble, Rob and Danny move into position in case they need to restrain the volcanic vixen, while Maria hides behind her friends.

"It's cute how scary you think you are," Sash yawns mockingly.

Hanna's growl rises to a crescendo. She raises her hand to strike, claws at full extension-

" _Enough!_ " Tracy interrupts, appearing behind Sash. "Save it for the tournament!"

"As you wish, ma'am," Sash grins as she strides away, the watching crowd parting to let her through.

"Follow her and you're disqualified," Tracy informs Hanna.

"I can wait," Hanna growls. "My inevitable victory will be all the sweeter when I reduce her to tears in front of the entire guild."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I was you," Tracy cautions.

"I'm the reigning champion and the number one seed. I passed Basic in eight weeks, and I have two years' training on her," Hanna reminds. "I can take her."

"She passed Basic in _seven_ weeks, breaking most of your records in the process," Tracy informs.

"No-one's better than me," Hanna retorts.

"Things change," Tracy replies. "Take her away and calm her down," she instructs Maria firmly yet kindly.

"Will do, ma'am," Maria nods, then turns to Hanna. "Come on, lets-"

"I heard," Hanna growls as Maria leads her away, Rob and Danny following.


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch, and with Hanna calm again, the four friends head back to the dojo to train for the tournament the following day. After a swift warm-up, they pair off to duel, Rob with Danny, Hanna with Maria.

"I never did find out who you're all facing in the first round tomorrow," Hanna asks as she tests the weight of the shinai Maria just handed to her.

"As it happens, we're fighting each other," Rob answers, referring to Danny as the boys line up ready to duel.

"Really?" Hanna asks in surprise, taking her position opposite Maria. "I thought the seeding would have kept you apart for a round or two?"

"Turns out there was a miscalculation," Danny explains as the two pairs begin duelling exercises. "Anyway, doesn't matter. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," Rob adds. "We'll be able to put on quite a show for the audience, to make up for your fight lasting ten seconds," he teases.

"Funny," Hanna replies deadpan. "What about you, Maria? Who's your first fight?"

"I'd… rather not say," Maria replies timidly.

"Well, I know you're not up against me, and you can't be up against those two," Hanna presses, referring to the boys. "You're not up against that guy who keeps flirting with you, are you?" she asks, concerned.

"Him?" Maria answers. "He's icky, but he doesn't scare me."

"I take it the person you're facing first tomorrow does then?" Hanna inquires. Maria nods a confirmation. "I have to admit I'm struggling to-" Hanna pauses as the realisation hits her. "Oh. You're fighting Sash."

"Yeah," Maria sighs almost silently. "I've never been so scared of anyone before," she continues quietly.

"It's all talk," Hanna assures. "She's just trying to psyche everyone else out."

"Like you do?" Maria asks.

"Yes," Hanna confirms. "The difference is I have the skills to back it up."

"Do you not remember what Leader Metharom said?" Rob asks.

"That Sash passed Basic quicker than me and broke most of my records in the process?" Hanna replies. "Yes, I totally forgot," she adds sarcastically.

"But she won't hold herself back like you do," Maria interjects.

"In my first tournament, I was as cocky as she is now-" Hanna begins.

"Then I creamed you in the first round," Rob smirks.

"Thanks for reminding me," Hanna growls. "My point is," she continues neutrally, "I talked a big game, but when the time came, I couldn't deliver. And it'll be the same with Sash."

"Really?" Maria asks, hopeful.

"Really," Hanna assures. "Still, it's probably worth us all focussing on your preparation, just in case."

"And work out ways to defend from those hair whips," Rob adds.

"That'll be tricky," Danny continues. "You can't just block or deflect: the whips will just wrap the shinai and pull it out of your hands. You might be able to parry, but it'll be tricky. Logically, your best bet is to dodge and counter-strike."

"Two things you do have going for you are your size and agility," Hanna reminds. "So my recommendation is to keep moving and tire her out. And once she's tired, _then_ you go for the win."

"I can do that!" Maria chimes.

"Good," Hanna smiles.

* * *

A few hours later, with training over, Hanna takes a moment to recheck the full draw list. _Ah, there's Maria's match… the winner of which faces me. Which means even if Maria loses, Sash will be too tired to match me._

 _I've got this in the bag!_


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, Hanna and Maria are the first to arrive at the arena. Once signed in, they waste no time heading for the preparation area, where they rehearse the new moves Maria learned the day before. Over the next hour, most of the rest of the combatants arrive, though just five minutes before the first match is due to begin, there's still one combatant absent.

"I see that arrogant dragon hasn't bothered to turn up," Hanna observes to her friends as she selects her shinai. "Shame. I was looking forward to embarrassing her so badly she'd never be able to show her face again."

"Never mind her," Rob instructs. "You have a fight to win."

"And win it I will," Hanna states confidently.

* * *

True to her word, Hanna wins her opening bout with ease, and a couple of matches later, Rob and Danny put on a show as promised, with Rob sealing a slim victory in the dying seconds. And with one more match before Maria faces Sash, the three friends decide to give Maria some last-minute encouragement. Unfortunately, they find the dragon first.

"So you bothered to show up after all," Hanna hisses.

"I got here just after you and your 'girlfriend'," Sash replies calmly. "I watched that 'dancing' you call fighting. It was cute."

"You better hope Maria beats you," Hanna growls.

"You don't have to worry about her," Sash assures. "I'll return her in one piece. Probably."

Before Hanna can respond, Sash walks away, heading for the ring. A few moments later, Maria appears. "Can't stop, needed," the lynx greets as she dashes past her friends.

"Do me a favour, will you?" Hanna asks.

Maria slides to a halt. "Sure. What?"

"Smash her face in," Hanna replies.

Maria nods, then resumes her run to the ring.

* * *

Maria and Sash stand opposite each other, the lynx armed with a shinai, the dragon with only her ponytails. Maria's friends take their seats in the combatants' section as the referee approaches the centre of the ring, a twenty-foot-square expanse of off-white canvas flooring laid over stacks of tyres three feet tall, with extra stacks of equal height two-deep around the perimeter.

"I want to see a clean and fair fight," the referee instructs the fighters. "So no claws, no teeth, and no gouging. Ready?" The fighters nod their agreement. "Take your places and wait for the bell."

As the referee backs away, Maria and Sash take up their starting positions.

The bell rings.

Maria charges, shinai raised to thrust. Sash stands her ground, waiting. When Maria is almost within strike range, Sash makes her move. Spinning like a cyclone, her ponytails fly out and whip around her. Maria drops into a slide at the last second, the tip of her shinai rising as she drops. Sash's hair whips collect Maria's shinai and tear it out of her hands. Maria immediately switches tactic in response. As she slides, she tries to sweep-kick Sash's legs, but the dragon is too quick, leaping the sweep effortlessly.

Maria slides to a halt and hurries to her feet, but Sash is already on her. The dragon's ponytails whip into the side of Maria's head, knocking the lynx sideways onto the floor, in obvious pain from the whipping. But she doesn't give in. Turning the fall into a roll, she returns to her feet a short distance away. Maria shakes her head to clear it, then charges again. Sash counter-charges. Maria attacks high, Sash drops and sweeps Maria's legs from under her. Maria falls, Sash spins: her hair whips grip Maria, spinning her violently. Maria lands awkwardly on her left shoulder, grimacing on impact as the joint is dislocated.

"Enough!" the lynx cries in desperation, rolling onto her back, her left arm numb and limp. "Concede! Concede!"

The bell rings the end of the fight. Sash doesn't wait for the referee before silently striding out of the ring and back to the preparation area.


	5. Chapter 5

"Maria!" Hanna cries as she sees her friend land badly. Without hesitation, she leaps from her seat and dashes towards the ring, but she's stopped in her tracks by a pair of burly Scarves armed with tasers. "Let me through!"

"Only staff and combatants are allowed on the floor," one of the guards replies.

"But-" Hanna begins.

"Only staff and combatants are allowed on the floor," the guard repeats forcefully.

"I _am_ a combatant!" Hanna protests.

"Are you in this fight?" the guard asks.

"No, but-" Hanna replies.

"Then you're not a combatant, and only staff and combatants are allowed on the floor," the guard states with finality. Hanna's attention is however now on the approaching dragon.

"Told you I'd leave her in one piece," Sash comments as she strides past on her way to the preparation area. Hanna turns to follow, but is blocked by Rob and Danny.

"You'll beat her later," Rob assures. "Right now, our main concern is our friend's well-being."

Hanna lets out a violent frustrated curse. "You're right," she admits. "But that won't stop me hurting her _twice_ as bad as she hurt Maria."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, and Hanna is finally allowed to see Maria. The lynx is resting on a simple yet comfortable bed, with her left arm in a sling and traces of dried blood on her face where Sash's ponytails whipped her. She's also slightly giddy from the painkillers administered ten minutes earlier.

"Hey Maria," Hanna greets, taking a seat next her friend.

"Hey meanie!" Maria chimes. "Sorry I didn't do that favour for you," she adds.

"That's OK," Hanna assures. "In a way, it's a good thing you lost. It gives me the chance to crush that bitch like an insect," she adds with a menacing growl.

"But I got hurt," Maria replies. "It was so icky and horrible. My shoulder felt like it was on fire! But then the doctor gave me this… green stuff… and it didn't hurt anymore. Also, I feel a little weird. Good weird. Like I'm being hugged by a big teddy."

"You are acting a bit giddy," Hanna confirms. "That's one of the reasons I never accept the stuff."

"But it's so _good!_ " Maria sings. "It makes you feel all 'woohoo'! Why do you not want it?"

"As good as it may be, I prefer to stay in full control," Hanna explains.

"That's silly," Maria giggles. "Oh, before I forget," she adds. "There's something I want to tell you."

"What?"

"…I forgot," Maria admits, blushing slightly. "Oh, no I didn't!" she adds. "It's about that dragon."

"What about her?"

"Those ponytails _hurt!_ Don't let them hit you!"

"Don't worry," Hanna assures. "They won't even disturb a single strand of fur."

"Good," Maria smiles. "Because they hurt if they hit you."

"Yes, you just told me."

"Did I?"

"Yes," Hanna sighs.

"Oh, yes, of course," Maria yawns. "Sorry, kitty getting sleepy."

"Are you sure you should be sleeping?" Hanna asks.

"She's safe, don't worry," a nurse answers. "She doesn't have concussion, so there's no risk, though of course we will be monitoring, just in case."

Hanna turns to face the nurse. "How badly was she hurt?"

"Just the dislocated shoulder and a few small lacerations," the nurse explains. "She'll most likely be discharged in a few hours when she wakes up again, but it'll be at least a week before she's combat‑ready."

"I just hope she handles it better than I did," Hanna sighs as Maria drifts into a light sleep, purring softly.


	6. Chapter 6

As Hanna leaves the arena's medical centre, an unfamiliar sensation washes over her. _That's weird… it feels like… I'm afraid? No, can't be. Then again… I've never had to face someone so confident. Tracy might be right: maybe I have finally met my match. There's no other way to explain it: I am afraid of losing._

Hanna stops suddenly as the realisation hits home hard. _I am actually afraid of losing… I don't like this feeling… got to pull myself together. It's a fight like any other. And it's not like I've won every fight I've had. Rob's beat me several times, and Maria and Danny have both got a few over me too. But they're my friends, so I was never afraid. And the losses didn't affect my reputation. But if Sash beats me…_

Hanna shakes her head vigorously in an attempt to banish her fears. _Come on Hanna, pull yourself together. You're the champion and the number one seed: no pathetic scrawny upstart will get the better of you. You're the best, and you'll win. So stop being afraid and imagine how thoroughly you'll break the f-_

"I went easy on her, just for you," Sash interrupts, appearing beside Hanna.

"I know what your game is," Hanna replies calmly. "And I'm not falling for it."

"What game?" Sash inquires.

"This pathetic attempt to intimidate me," Hanna answers. "It's not working."

"Intimidate?" Sash chuckles. "Oh no, that's not what this is about at all!"

"Whatever," Hanna snorts. "You're just like the rest, and you'll fall just like the rest. And I promise you this: I'll make your defeat so total, you'll never enter another tournament as long as you're in the Scarves."

"It's cute how scary you think you are," Sash yawns mockingly.

"Stop pretending," Hanna snaps. "Just admit you're setting yourself up for failure and embarrassment."

"Of course you don't believe me," Sash sighs. "But it's true. I don't fear you."

"You saw my opening bout," Hanna states as if fact.

"Of course I did," Sash confirms. "In the name of research."

"Then you know how easily I won," Hanna continues.

"Fifty-six seconds isn't bad, I'll give you that," Sash admits.

"I was going easy on him," Hanna reveals. "Had I not held back, he wouldn't have lasted twenty seconds."

"If you say so," Sash shrugs.

"You I will not go easy on," Hanna growls venomously. "I will _crush_ you."

"No, you won't," Sash corrects. "Want to know why?"

"Not really."

"Look into my eyes."

"No."

"Afraid of what you'll see?"

With a hushed curse, Hanna looks into Sash's eyes. She searches for any trace of weakness, of fear, but all Hanna sees is confidence and determinism.

"Like I said, I'm not scared," Sash restates. "But _you_ are. I can see it, clear as day."

Hanna watches in silence as Sash strides confidently away. _By the Ancients, she really_ isn't _scared of me…_


	7. Chapter 7

With the rest of the second round matches over, the time has come for Hanna Skarlett to face off against Sash Lilac. Unusually, both fighters have elected not to use shinai, meaning the bout will be pure hand-to-hand combat. As the fighters walk out in total silence to the centre of the ring, the crowd is surprisingly hushed in expectation of the most spectacular fight of the tournament so far.

The referee approaches the two combatants as they stare each other down. Hanna's tail is puffed up aggressively to intimidate, yet Sash stands relaxed and defiant. "I understand you have both elected not to use shinai, is that correct?" the referee asks. The combatants nod silently. "Very well. I want to see a clean and fair fight, so no claws, no teeth, and no gouging. Take your places and wait for the bell."

"See you in the infirmary," Hanna growls venomously.

"I'll bring you a book," Sash smirks.

The combatants take their places as silence descends across the entire arena.

The bell rings.

Hanna charges instantly, Sash counter-charging a heartbeat later. As the gap between them closes, Sash uses her cyclone move again. But Hanna anticipates the move. By the time Sash's spin is up to speed, Hanna is already sliding low, going for a sweep-kick that connects. As she falls, Sash tries to exit her spin, but to no avail: she lands hard and rolls awkwardly several feet.

"Predictable," Hanna spits as she rises to her feet, wasting no time charging the prone dragon. But Sash is ready. Rolling onto her feet, she leaps the charging vixen. Hanna skids to a halt as Sash springs off her hands, twisting in the air to land on her feet and ready to counter Hanna's reversed and renewed charge.

"Hit me if you can!" Sash taunts as she sidesteps the charge.

Growling loudly, Hanna turns again, but Sash is ready. The dragon spins once more, hair whips flying wild. Hanna reacts in desperation, catching one of the whips in both hands. It's her first big mistake, the force of the impact breaking two of the metacarpals in the vixen's left hand. Grunting through the agony, Hanna makes her second big mistake: she holds on tight. The ponytail pulls taut. Sash's momentum tears the hair whip out of Hanna's hands, taking alarming amounts of fur and skin with it. The second whip connects a second later, wrapping around Hanna's forearms. The momentum of Sash's spin pulls Hanna over, colliding with Sash as she falls. The combatants collapse in an undignified heap.

"Give in yet?" Sash asks as she pulls herself to her feet.

" _Never!_ " Hanna yells defiantly as she tries to pounce on the dragon. However, the injuries to her hands cause her to falter and fall flat on her face.

"I really think you should," Sash advises, backing away from the vixen. "Otherwise you may find yourself hurt far more seriously."

"I'm not scared of you!" Hanna growls as she finally gets to her feet, her injured hands shaking violently as the adrenaline surges through her bloodstream. " _I am the best fighter in the Scarves, and I will prove it!_ "

"I'm serious," Sash continues. "I _really_ don't want to use my best move on you…"

"That stupid spin?" Hanna spits. "That's nothing."

"That's not my best move."

"Then bring it, bitch!" Hanna screeches as she charges once again.

Sash shrugs. _I did warn you._ Sash ducks and jumps simultaneously, curling into a ball. She starts to spin, building up speed rapidly; in under a second, she's spinning so fast she's just a blur.

An instant later, Sash unleashes her Dragon Boost directly at Hanna.

Hanna tries to evade, but it's too late: Sash slams into her full-force. The power of the Dragon Boost propels both fighters across the ring. As they near the edge, the Boost expires. Sash skids to a halt at the very edge of the ring as Hanna flies straight over the perimeter. The vixen slams into the floor and smashes through the fencing separating the arena from the spectators before crashing into the first row of seats, coming to a rest completely limp.

The crowd falls silent.

"…I might have overdone it," Sash admits to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Slowly, Hanna's senses come back to her. _Silence… pain… broken…_ Opening her eyes, her blurred vision can just about discern the approaching medics. Knowing the fight is over, she allows herself to be carefully lifted onto a stretcher and carried to the medical centre without protest. However, she cannot resist making an obscene gesture at Sash as she is carried past the concerned dragon.

"She'll be fine," Sash assures herself as the crowd erupts into a standing ovation at her victory.

* * *

"I did warn you, your obsession with your reputation would come back to bite you," Lexi Kyokan reminds.

"I remember," Hanna replies, trying and failing to reposition the bedsheet with her bandaged hands. "I never thought it would actually happen though…"

"You should have conceded when you had the chance," Lexi continues, aiding Hanna with the bedsheet.

"You know I never give in," Hanna reminds.

"And look what that attitude got you," Lexi replies. "Two fractured metacarpals, a broken clavicle, three cracked ribs, multiple hairline fractures in the right pelvis, and six to eight weeks out of commission. Not to mention losing most of the fur on your hands along with a fair amount of flesh."

"Thank you Doctor Kyokan," Hanna replies sarcastically.

"Ah, déjà vu," Rob smirks as he enters the room, Danny right behind him.

"OK, get it out of your system," Hanna sighs. "It's not like I can do anything about it."

"Actually, that's all I had," Rob admits as he and Danny take seats beside Hanna's hospital bed.

"I heard the crowd cheering," Hanna reveals. "I take it her victory has made her popular."

"She's the rookie who just pulverised the reigning champion," Danny observes. "That sort of act pretty much guarantees popularity, at least in the short term."

"Fantastic," Hanna spits sarcastically. "Six to eight weeks doing nothing but be reminded I was humiliated by some scrawny upstart. Does Maria know what happened?"

"I do," Maria confirms as she enters the room, her left arm in a sling. At the sight of her injured best friend, she begins to weep silently. "You look…"

"Broken and useless," Hanna finishes. "And no tears please," she asks kindly.

"OK," Maria sniffs, wiping her eyes dry as she takes a deep breath to calm herself. "How bad are you hurt?"

Hanna counts off her injuries. "Seven broken bones and two ruined hands," she confirms.

"And concussion," Lexi adds.

"That… I can't imagine…" Maria mutters in shock.

"How much it hurts?" Hanna finishes again. "Trust me, you don't want to find out."

"Maria, don't worry," Lexi assures. "Hanna will be fighting fit in six to eight weeks."

"And that's when I begin training harder than I've ever trained before," Hanna announces.

"What for?" Maria asks.

"So next time I face her, I can smash her face in," Hanna vows, her words dripping with aggression.

* * *

Sash Lilac left the Red Scarves three years later. In those three years, she and Hanna faced off in tournaments a further seven times.

Hanna lost every time.


End file.
